Never ending adventures at Hogwarts
by CloakedInSunshine
Summary: Meet Sofia and Lucretia, during their time at Hogwarts, they have known to be the quiet Gryffindors, much like Neville but only.. Female..and..A bit more braver than what he is. Now these two wise Gryffindors are going to be experiencing a shocking love towards the loudest, conceited (In Sofia's opinion) and the jokers out of everyone in all of Hogwarts. Well that sucked..Read?


**Never ending adventures at Hogwarts.**

* * *

**Chapter one.**

As the sixth year students make their way through the barrier, the excitement about going back to Hogwarts, strikes them. The familiar sound of the sound of the train, and the loud, ecstatic voices coming from each individual student, brought back memories for each.

* * *

**Lucretia's POV -**

Although my summer was fantastic, and I enjoyed seeing my family again, nothing could ever make me happier than being back at Hogwarts. Back to Paradise. Back home. The amazing feasts, spiffy friends and cute guys, made it worth it for having mountains of work.

Gryffindor is truly the best house. It has all my close friends in the _universe_; apart from Luna, who's a Ravenclaw. Also, Gryffindor has George Weasley. _Thee _George Weasley. He in fact, is the most wonderful person ever.

When I see him, my heart pounds loudly, thumping against my chest. When I talk to him, I can feel my cheeks burning, and I know for a fact I must be as red as a tomato. No one else could ever make me feel this way. No one, apart from _him._

* * *

**George's POV -**

There she is! Lucretia Ruay.

Her golden hair shines constantly, while there is a mysterious twinkle in her bright blue eyes. If I had to think of a word to describe her, it would definitely have to be _perfect_. Lucretia is beautiful, inside and out, there is no doubt about that.

This is the year I ask her out, and this time, I really will.

"So? What do you think?" Fred asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"W-What?" I stuttered, not really knowing what was going on.

Fred chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Clean your ears out Georgie-boy!" he said, removing his hand from my shoulder, " I am going to prank Sofia, and I wanted your opinion on the prank I was _just_ telling you about." He said, scanning the area. I guess he was just looking for his victim. _Sofia._

"Why do you wanna prank _her _anyways? Huh Freddie?" I questioned him, winking as a big broad grin smacked me on the face.

I saw that Fred was starting to blush, his cheeks scarlet, I gave him a knowing look. He looked away, and I quickly dropped the subject, there was no way he was going to tellme anything. Especially when Dean, Katie and Angelina were here. ( Who he once liked)

"Okay.. Nevermind about why." I told him, "What were you going saying before?"

"I asked if you thought the prank would be a good idea." He said, glaring at me, which made me weaken slightly, "Well?" He asked in frustration, waiting for an answer.

"Hmm..?" I began, I really had no opinion on this. I was just too busy thinking about Lucretia.

I heard Fred cough, probably tired on waiting for a response from me, " What do you think - " He said, I hoped to Merlin he would be asking Dean or Katie, but **not **Angelina, she already had a thing for my _dear_ brother, but also, she hated the guts out of Sofia. I really had no idea why, but she just did.

"Angelina" I heard Fred finish his sentence, knowing what Angelina would say, I cringed. Of course she would agree. She already agrees to _everything _he asks or plans to do.

Angelina perked up, "It sounds like a great prank, Fred! Really!" She yelled. Maybe just a tiny bit too enthusiastically. He grin was wide. I winced, it was scary, but I piped down.

We waited for Fred to respond, while Angelina was seeking for his approval, which was just a tad too obvious.

I stared at her, eye-brows raised. She didn't notice,

"I don't think it's a good idea.." Dean spoke up, now uncertain of Fred's plan.

"What exactly is this plan anyways? What are you going to be doing?" I questioned him, full suspiciousness, I was eying him.

Fred beamed, clasping his hands together, "Just wait until we're on the train." Said Fred, his tone of voice was very merry, as he smiled, most sharply, which made Angelina gawk even more and now even drool over Fred. But this prank wasn't going to be good. I could tell, but the smirk that was crossing his face now.


End file.
